My little fillies
by Mr.Bogus burger
Summary: What happens when a man finds to newborn ponies in a box? Read and find out. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Note: some of the story will be in FP and the rest will be TP. I do not own anything.

Prologue

"I woke up at the start of a normal day surviving the wastes and started my chores for the day. 1 check the barricades, 2 check the air filter, 3 check the water purifier, 4 check the storage, 5 feed the cows, 6 milk the cows, 7 feed the hens, 8 collect eggs, and 5 get fuel for the generator. Not a pretty bad list if I do say so myself." I said, chuckling. Everything was a breeze but when he got to the last one, "here`s the hard part." He said as he put on his boots and opened the garage, where his precious bike was stored.

-Four Hours Later-

He was looking around for more cars, jerry cans, or anything that had fuel when a flash of color caught his eye. He took a step back knowing that bright colors in these times, was a signal for radiation. But when he listened closely he heard quiet, barely audible sounds of breathing. When he found the source of the sound he found a box and when he opened it he was confused but found something he recognized immediately.


	2. Author Note

Author note:

I recently decided that this would have two chapters 1: the prologue 2: the main story. Please wait patiently as the second will be very long. Also if you didn't already know the main character is supposed have no back story or name so the readers can decide what happened, who he is, and where did he come from.


	3. Chapter 3: mane story

"What I found that day was, life chancing if you will."

I was looking into a box with trash at the bottom but on top of the trash, were 2 newborn ponies laying on top of the trash that looked very cold so he quietly took his winter coat off and wrapped the babies in it. Then the smaller black one sneezed and started crying which awoke the bigger white one which made her cry too. "Shhhh it`s ok no need to cry." he said with Fluttershy like gentleness. Then, it hit him and he starting singing a lullaby from his childhood which caused the fillies to drift back into sleep.

-1 Hour Later-

When he got back home he started examining the strange ponies but then realized it. "Hey these aren't ponies!?" He said aloud which woke up the black one which wriggled out and tried an attempt at walking with its little wobbly legs and, as predicted fell down with a bump. The man smiled at its attempt and, to his surprise the filly looked at him and smiled back and tried and again, this time reaching success! For this it let out a laugh which woke the elder with a grunt as she tried to get out of the coat but to no avail she was stuck. "Hey there`s something familiar about these things wait, weren't they on the old show My little pony: Friendship is Magic? I`m pretty sure about it. Hmmm oh yes! Your princesses Luna and your princesses Celestia." He said respectively. "Wait you don't look so good." He said to Celestia. She coughed and nodded in response. When Luna heard this se had one of those confused and worried expressions on her face and walked back over to her sister and sat down. "Hang on ill go get some herbs." Said the man.

-5 min later-

"Ok here is the herb I promised you, now eat it and you'll be fine in no time. The only side effect is a small head ache." He said to Celestia. She responded by eating the plant that was set before her. In second Celestia surprisingly stood up and started flying towards her curer and landed on his shoulder and let out a nay as if to say thank you. Luna tried her hand at flying but could barely get off the ground. "Keep practicing tiger you`ll get the hang of it." The man calmly said.

Shock

-5 years later-

Celestia`s POV

Oh, no not again why here and why now. What if nex find out? What would he do!? She had been going threw one of her 'headache flashbacks' since the day she had that herb 5 years ago she had developed the headaches and she had a flashback from Equestria. Usually a flash of blinding white light followed by a loud explosion sound sometimes, they were different one time she was talking to twilight but it was black and white and she couldn't hear anything, another time she was setting the moon and raising the sun at the same time. They were getting a lot worse lately and she longed for relief so she decided to tell nex. Hey why was he called Nex again? Then she remembered the time he scared an insane man to death after sneaking up on him. (Some people didn't survive with all there marbles.) So Luna appropriately named him Nex the Latin word for death. "Hey Nex can I talk to you for a second." he said "sure what about." She replied "Well, since you gave me that herb I've had strange headaches and flashbacks". "Ok ill find something to stop or at least repress them and one more thing what were the flashbacks about?" said nex. "Well err um, (sigh) their about my past from Equestria, before I came here." She opened her mouth to say another word when he shushed her "I know, I got the idea when you showed adult like intellect when I found you. Luna, however seemed to lose all her memory upon coming here so she will have to know soon enough." "Yes I know." Said Celestia. "I can only hope she understands." He replied.

-2 years later_

"Hey Luna can I talk to you?" said Celestia. "Sure." Said Luna. Nex went into the garage to block out the impending madness. "WHAT?! LIES ALL LIES WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME IT`S NOT TRUE. HE SAID WHAT?" he ran out of the garage and to his room only stopping to get his XM8 and helmet. "Come on we have to find her." He said quickly to Celestia who in return nodded and followed him to the garage, as he started the bike she casted a amplified hearing spell on both of them so they could listen for her over the bike loud noise.

_15 min later_

"Hey I think I hear her." Said Nex as they pulled into an alley, sure enough Luna was laying on the ground sobbing and whimpering herself to sleep. She noticed them walking forward and she let a moan and said. "Do you love me? Will you still keep taking care of me?" "Luna where would you get a crazy idea like that?" "But you know I come fro." He cut her off and replied "I will always love you and I will take care of you until the day I die now, let's go home." Luna sniffled and replied "I would like that."

In his mind he knew that was a lie, someday, by some form of magic, they would have to return to Equestria. Suddenly there was a growl and a pack of rabid wolves appeared, blocking them in the alley. "Rabid wolves!" Said Nex. "Look, up there!" said Celestia. And they all looked to the roofs of the surrounding building where 3 of them were on each side, then he remembered that he had an assault rifle slinged around his shoulder and opened fire "EAT LEAD, MAGGOTS." He screamed and killed all the ones blocking the entrance and yelled "Run for the bike!" Which they did and Nex hopped on the bike and sped off, but the wolves followed at a terrifyingly fast speed so he activated the nitro boost which finally lost them.

_1 year later_

Luna was off on her nightly fuel run but she was taking an extraordinarily long time and the sun was on its rise. "Nex, I'm scared, I think we should look for her." Said Celestia. "Agreed." He replied.

"Didn't she say that she was going to check the super market?" "I think she did say that, let's go."

=============================30 min later==============================================

"Do you hear mad cackling because I hear it." Said Nex "No that's crazy why would we hear mad, I do hear it." Said Celestia. "It's coming from there." he said pointing to the super market and the cackling got louder until when they walked in it stopped. "VANDALS" said a man who looked like the former manager. (;D Dead Rising Reference) "Hey have you seen a black pony around here?" he said "Oh you mean this bitch trying to vandalize my store? So I guess you're trying to get her. Well you know what? "I DON'T ALLOW VANDALIsM IN MY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Yelled the man. "Vandalism? We are here for her and we are not vandals." Replied Nex. "Oh I bet you aren't." said the manager with a sly smile, and with that he charged with his shopping cart with cleaver, pitch forks, and a shotgun and by sidestepping the charge he took out a deagle and fired tree shot one hitting the cart, one in the wheel and, one missing and the one that hit the wheel made him trip and was sent flying up into the air while the cart still traveling hit him when he landed. All bloodied on the ground he said. "who will watch the store while I'm gone?" And with that he fell to the ground dead until to everyone surprise jumped up and said "CLEAN UP! Register six!" and fell down again, dead for sure. "I`m sure the flies will watch the store while you rot in hell." Replied Nex. But then, there was a burst of bright white light (which woke Luna up.) and a portal was formed and the mane six and princess Candace walked through it. "Hello sir." Said Twilight. "We are here to take the princesses back to their world." "bu, bu, but you don't exist." Said Luna. "Oh I assure you sister they are quite real. Remember what I said to you 1 year ago? We must go with them." Said Celestia. Luna knew that she must go with her sister back to Equestria though she couldn't think about leaving Nex. "Can he come to?" she said, pointing to him. "I`m afraid not sister our worlds must not merge." Said Celestia "But there`s nothing left here. I am, quite possibly, the last sane human on earth." Said Nex. Celestia pondered at this thought until, OK you can come to Equestria.

_Epilouge_

There was a gray alicorn bowing down in front of a white one. "I hereby name you Nexus the overseer of death." Said the white one.

**Awesome my first story but there's a left 4 dead/mip one coming soon wait just had an Idea you see soon enough ;D p.s. it's a hunger games/mip idea**


	4. Chapter 4: the ending

This is the extra chapter to make things clearer and if you're wondering this is not meant to be a sad tale only a base and background for my OC.

"So this is Equestria huh?" said the only human ever to set foot in it. "Yes it is, what do you think about it?" Said Twilight. "Eh, the brightness could be toned down a bit. So, what am I going to do and where would I live?" said the newcomer. "You will live in Canterlot with me and be the master of Death, no, master seems a bit out of hand, overseer if you will." Said the white alicorn. "Um, I'm good with the death thing but I don't want to live in canter lot. Maybe something closer to home, hey! I've got it, I`ll live in your old palace in Everfree!" said the man. "Great Idea!" said the student and mentor in unison. "Hey what would be my quote-endquote royal duties?" "You would manage death, by deciding if someone gets rebirthed, becomes immortal, and if someone's gets brought back from the dead." Said the sun princess. "Hey, can we get the whole changing into a into a pony thing over with?" said the to be pony. "Sure, I`ll do that right know." Said the princess and as she was performing the magical feat there was a bright flash of light and she and her student were blown back, and before them there stood a gray alicorn with shimmering white hair.


End file.
